Words That Hurt Us
by blackrose01515
Summary: When Shuichi leaves on tour Yuki has to go into the Hospital. But what will Yuki do when a crazy Eiri Yuki fan comes into their lives and kidnapps Shuichi? T for language.
1. Words That Hurt Us

Disclamer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters, I do however own my plot, not that anyone would want to take it anyway.

This is the first chapter of Words That Hurt Us, and as a warning there is some language, and some OOC.

Written from Yuki's POV.

* * *

"Tohma, you bastard what did you do to Shuichi?" I yelled, staring at the blond Grasper member sitting in front of me. He smiled that calm, sugary smile that I have grown to despise in the past few months. "Whatever do you mean Eiri?" He replied brightly.

"What do you mean, what do I mean! He's locked himself up in the bathroom and won't come out. He hasn't eaten in three days," I said, my voice lowered threateningly. "Now tell me what you did to him!"

"Now why would he do something like that, did you guys have another fight?"

"No! He came home, and after seeing me take my medication, he locked himself up."

"Maybe it's something someone said to him."

"That's what I've been trying to say! It was you wasn't it!"

I stared at him and his calm smile…how I hated him right now. He had said something to Shuichi, and for him to lock himself up for this long, it must have been something bad. Shuichi was pretty quick about picking himself up after a fall. "I merely told him that you had to go into the hospital again while he was on tour with his band. He seems to think that he had something to do with it. When I told him, he started crying about how even the memory of him caused you pain, or something like that," Tohma told me standing up to walk over to me.

"You bastard, you fucking bastard! It was _you_ that caused him to lock himself up!" I was yelling again. "No Eiri, it wasn't me; it was you. You're the one who told me not to tell Shuichi where you were, but when he tried to call and never got an answer from you I had to tell him or call off the tour. He was certain something horrible had happened to you. I simply made a business move, nothing more." He said, closing those blue-green eyes.

I stood in stunned silence; _it was me that did this to him. God why am I such a fucking bastard! _But still, it was partly Tohma's fault and I'd burn in Hell before I'd admit to Tohma that he was right.

Without saying anything more to my sister's husband I left the room. On the way to my car, I thought about the night that Shuichi left for his tour.

_"Yuki, can I call you every night!" Shuichi asked me, shoving clothes into a suitcase. _

_(Flashback)_

"_No!"_

"_But Yuki, why not?"_

"_Because your voice annoys the hell out of me."_

"_Yuki you know you'll miss me while I'm not here," he told me smiling his irresistible smile, the one that made me fall in love with him._

"_Fine, if you must" I replied my exterior scowling. _But_ inside I was smiling; that pink-haired pop star of mine made me feel important and loved. Feelings I didn't think would ever exist for me again... not after Kitazawa and what he put me through. I shook those feelings away and watched as Shuichi sat on his suitcase so that he could close it. _

_(end Flashback)_

* * *

_Dammit, I gotta fix this, and now,_ I thought to myself as I jerked my car into gear. _I'll bring him out if I have to break down the damn door and drag his ass out of there!_

It was true I _had_ coughed up blood again, but it wasn't because of Shuichi, it was because of all the damn reporters that camped outside of my house when he left. They kept saying that we had had a fight, or that he caught me cheating on him with some blond bimbo. There were piles and piles of those kinds of headlines on the papers I kept around the house. I only read them because I thought it was funny how the reporters didn't have the first clue about our relationship. (_I mean, didn't they know that his band, Bad Luck, was on tour?_) But Shuichi didn't know that, he didn't know what hell they were giving me, but right now that didn't matter. I had to get Shuichi to realize that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

"Shuichi! Shuichi this is stupid, open the damn door!" I yelled through the door. _Shit I want him to come out, not stay in there forever! Why did I have to yell? _"Shuichi I'm... sor...sorry" I had to force the word out, I didn't use it very often after all. "Yu..ki... I didn't... mean to... I made you... I mean... the blood and... Hospital." He spoke so softly that I had to put my ear to the door in order to hear him. 

"You idiot! It wasn't you, but if you keep this up, I _will_ end up throwing up blood from the stress you cause!" I said heatedly. "If you want to stay in there, then stay, but as for me I'm hungry I'm going to fix some dinner," I told him as I walked away.

A movement from the hall caught my eye. It was Shuichi. His eyes, those lovely violet eyes, were red, from crying I suppose. He shuffled over and sat down hesitantly. I had already put a plate out for him, but he just stared at it. "It wasn't...it wasn't me?" he asked me softly. "No, you know those reporters camped outside, they did it. Haven't you seen a paper in the last two weeks?" I asked. "No... Hiro wouldn't let me," Shuichi said comprehension beginning to dawn on him.

"Yuki what did they say about... about you!" He said loudly. _Me_...? Wasn't he worried about what they might have said about _him_? "Go see for yourself," I said pointing to a stack of papers that were waiting to be carried out for recycling.

"Master Novelist and J-pop singer break up... Eiri Yuki having an affair," Shuichi read out loud

"Yuki... why didn't you tell Tohma to stop these stories from printing?" "Because I don't need that bastards help all the time!" I replied sourly.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry. It's just when I heard that you were in the hospital again, I thought that you might leave me for New York again or-" "Shut up," I interrupted pushing my hair back from my eyes. Damn it was getting long. "Sorry Yuki." Then suddenly as if he had only locked himself up in the bathroom for three days so that he could take a dump, he smiled up at me. "I just… I just didn't want to see you hurt again, Yuki…" Shuichi, _my_ Shuichi told me, coming over to put his arms around my neck. "I love you, Yuki," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath on my ear sent shivers through my body.

Coughing, I told him to sit down and eat. My pop star obeyed

(Like always) and began to stuff his face. _Holy Crap hungry_ _is he?_ I thought, a look of shock on my face.

* * *

After he finished eating he tried to help me clean up. As I picked up the pieces of broken plate that littered my floor, I yelled at him, "Shuichi you idiot, that was not helping!" "But Yuki I just wanted to help you," he bawled. "Shouldn't you go tell Hiro you're all better now? "But Yuki… it's getting dark!" He told me. 

"What are you some kind of baby, now get your ass out of my house and go tell Hiro that you'll see him at work tomorrow," I said throwing, the plate out. "But why can't I tell him on the phone?" Shuichi asked. _Dammit is he trying to be difficult or is it a gift that he has? It's a gift._ "Just go and do as I say!"

"Call me on your way home and I'll come and pick you up," I called after Shuichi as he ran down the sidewalk into the sunset. He just waved at me and flashed on of his huge smiles that were so contagious.

_Now to plan the special surprise I had in store for him when he returned._

* * *

I looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Midnight. I had told him to call me on his way home; maybe he was staying at Hiro's tonight. Just then the phone rang, finally…_ it's about damn time_ I thought,_ boy am I going to yell at him_. 

"Hello," I answered

"Oh Yuki-san, is Shuichi any better? Has he come out of hiding yet?"

It was Hiro's voice on the other end, not Shuichi.

"Hiro, don't fuck with me, is Shuichi coming home tonight?"

"Um…Yuki-san, what are you talking about? I haven't seen Shuichi in three days"

"But he left here around six to go and see you"

"Man he's not here; did you guys have a fight?"

_Why was everyone asking me that? _"No we didn't. Why does the whole fucking world think we fight all the time!"

"Hey cool it, I'll go outside and look for him."

"Okay…call me if you find him"

_Where was he? Did something happen to him on the way to Hiro's? _I grabbed my coat and almost ran outside. Putting my keys in the ignition of my car all I could think was:_ Where is he, and what happened to…the one I love._

* * *

_Notes: This is the corrected story that was up before, I just had some minor changes to add._


	2. Flashback

Disclamer: I do not own Gravitation. I do however own my own plot, but I dont think anyone wants it anyway.

Warnings: There is language, and mild OOC.

I am now happy to give you chapter 2 of Words That Hurt Us. In case you dont know it's a flashback explaining why Shuichi was in the bathroom.

* * *

"Yuki coughed up blood? Why didn't you tell me sooner, what if it's serious this time?" Shuichi shouted, making the woman doing his hair nervous. "Umm… could you please sit back Mr. Shindou, sir?" she asked politely. "Oh, sorry," the pop star said, sitting back, continuing to yell at his manager. "When did you plan to tell me?" "Hahaha, well, you know, Mr. Seguchi told me not to say anything to you, but since you threatened to cancel what remained of the tour I thought it best to go ahead and tell you about Eiri Yuki-san's condition," the blond, gun toting-American replied.

"Really Shindou, don't you think that Yuki-san would have called you personally if it was that bad?" Suguru, Bad Luck's synthesizer player, said calmly. "But that bastard wouldn't-I mean it's the kind of stunt he _would_ pull! Oh…maybe I said something to him…or worse maybe I did something!" Shuichi's face froze in shock. _Oh no, maybe this time I really did do something to upset Yuki! And now he'll kick me out, or he'll move again-or worse, he'll go back to New York, _the pop star screamed in his head.

"Hey Shuichi, there's only three more stops on the tour, besides, Seguchi-san is there with him," Hiro said tuning, his guitar. "Yeah…yeah you're right. Bad Luck forever…but…" Shuichi said. "Okay, that is enough," a stern voice said as Shuichi felt the cold tip of a gun pressed against his head. "Shuichi, this concert and the next two will go on as scheduled," K told him. "Got it?" Shuichi nodded.

* * *

A week later, when Bad Luck returned from their tour, Eiri Yuki was also released from the hospital. "Yuki?" Shuichi called, "are you here?" When no one answered him, Shuichi ran through the house looking for his writer. _Oh no, I did do something this time! I mean Yuki isn't here, and Seguchi-san told me that he was discharged today which means he should be here! But he's not, meaning he doesn't want to see me-or maybe he's already left!_

Shuichi sat on the edge of Yuki's bed, crying and wondering if Yuki had left him once again._ But even if he did leave, I'll find him. He can't hide from me. I'll go anywhere that he is! But what about the blood? I don't care! Even if he does cough up blood everyday, I will find him and be with him. Like I told him last time, it's not like he'll die, but if he leaves me I really will die without him. _

He was so lost in his thoughts that Shuichi didn't hear the door open or the quiet footsteps that followed when it closed. "Hey brat, what are you doing crying in here?" Shuichi looked up, and into the face of Yuki. "Yuki!" he shouted. "Hey! Keep it down, I just got home and I have a motherfucking headache," the writer yelled at his lover. "I'm sorry," Shuichi's face fell. "I'm going to make dinner. I'm starving, and that hospital food tastes like shit," Yuki told him and walked from the room. _He has to be okay. I didn't see any medicine, which means he's fine!_ Shuichi stood up and bounded into the kitchen, all trace of tears gone.

"Yuki, how was the hospital?" the pop star asked, hovering over the blonde's shoulder as he cooked. "What kind of dumb question is that? It was a hospital, what do you want me to say, do you want me to say that I had a blast!" "I'm sorry, I was just worried, Yuki," Shuichi said. Yuki sighed, "It's okay, but if you really want to know, the hospital was so boring that I finished half of my new novel." "That's good Yuki. Your editor will be happy won't she?" Shuichi asked. "Yeah…Shuichi will you go sit down, how do you think that anyone could cook if they have someone hanging over their shoulder?" Yuki asked him, stirring the contents of a pot while Shuichi did as he was told.

* * *

After dinner Yuki took their plates and put them in the sink. "Hey Yuki, did anyone besides Seguchi-san come and visit you while you were in the hospital?" Shuichi asked, picking up his glass. "Yeah…Mika and Tatshua came together, and then there was this one guy-" Yuki started. "What guy?" Shuichi was on his feet so fast that he knocked into the table causing him to drop his glass. "You damn brat! It was just a weird fan…that wanted my autograph. You know, ever since the world found out that we're lovers, I get approached by all kinds of guys now asking for my autograph. Most of the time they don't get it, but since I couldn't exactly move I gave it to him." Yuki said coldly. Shuichi bent on his knees to pick up the broken glass while Yuki watched his lover's small body move back and forward trying to collect all the glass. "What about the tons of fan girls that ask for your autograph?" Shuichi asked. "Depends," Yuki said, imagining what he could be doing do to Shuichi right now. "Depends on what?" Shuichi asked, already half expecting the answer that came out of Yuki's mouth. "Depends if they have a nice pair of breast," "Yuki! You're awful. I was so worried about you and you were sitting in a bed while fans screamed how much they love you!" Shuichi yelled. "And what about you, you were on a stage with millions of fans screaming for you, but you don't see me getting all jealous!" Yuki replied. "But I'm a singer, what do you want them to do?" Shuichi asked.

"Dammit, this conversation is over," Yuki told him tiredly, putting a hand to his head. "I need my medication, now where did I put that bag?" Yuki went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bag. Shuichi stared as he rummaged through it. _That's the sound of pills! _Shuichi said to himself. Watching as Yuki opened several bottles and poured the pills onto his hand, Shuichi sniffed, "Yuki, what are those for?" "Stress that you cause me," Yuki told him coldly. "Are _all_ those bottles for stress?" Shuichi asked counting the bottles. Six. "Pretty much," Yuki replied, popping them into his mouth. "Yuki…would it be better if I wasn't around?" The pink haired boy asked quietly. "At times," was the curt reply. "Yuki…I'm sorry" Shuichi said. "Maybe I just need to get away for a little while," the writer said thoughtfully. Shuichi's eyes grew huge at the thought of his Yuki leaving him. _I already haven't seen him in a month, and wasn't that long enough? But now he wants to get away from me again, and I just got back. _"Yuki…are you really going to go somewhere?" the pink haired boy asked. "If you keep acting like that, I will. Like I told you, when I'm with you it's like my brain is being ransacked. So yeah they put me on medication to fix it," Yuki told him. "So you are going to leave me again! Yuki, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Shuichi had started to cry. He ran to the bathroom '_dammit I can't let that bastard see how much he hurt me this time.'_

_He really doesn't need me, but I need him. Six different pills just because of me… he must hate me. He just needs to be away from me for a while to reduce the stress, right? _Shuichi cried late into the night and fell asleep, exhausted on the cold floor. Yuki stood outside the door listening to him sob. He stayed there until he was sure that Shuichi was asleep, then walked into the room with his lap top and began to type._ He'll come out in the morning, stupid idiot; he can stay in there until he's over this. I always take medicine-why does he have to make a big deal of it now?_ _I'm not going to drag him out of there; no-he'll have to come out himself. Besides, how long can he stay in there?_


	3. Fan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, I do own my plot and Fanboy, not that anyone wants them anyway.**

**Warning: contains language usage and mild OOC**

**Well here's chapter three of Words That Hurt Us: Fan

* * *

****Shuichi's POV**

_I was dreaming… _

_I dreamt that Yuki was cold… so cold. Nothing I did would make him warm again. Nothing I did would make him open his eyes… the amber eyes that held so many secrets. I clutch at his body, ignoring the blood that sluggishly crept from his chest. How could his body be so cold, and his blood be so warm? I don't know how things ended up this way, _how_ they could end up this way. I told him I would protect him from anything, and yet… I had failed him in the end. There were others around us but right then I didn't see anything other than Yuki. I was crying, blinded by my tears. I felt someone trying to pull me away from Yuki, but I wouldn't let go, I would never let go._

I felt someone squeezing my arm so tightly that fresh tears began to fall over my already tear soaked face. Opening my eyes it took me a minute to bring the room into focus. I tried to push away the person grabbing me but my arms felt too heavy to move. "Stop… it hurts," my voice cracked.

"You're awake at last" A voice said coldly, and I assumed it was the person who had a hold of me. "You sleep like a dead man, but dead men don't cry, you do," they told me releasing my arm. I couldn't see them; I guess they were standing behind me.

_Where the hell am I? Wait better yet, how the hell did I get here? Who was this person, I didn't recognize the voice, and maybe this is someone's idea of a joke. _

"Where am I?" I asked trying once again to move. "You're here," was the calm reply. "W-what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I shouted, then remembering that this was probably a joke I laughed. "Sorry, so really, where am I?" I tried again. "I told you, you are here," they spoke slower as if they thought I didn't understand the first time. "Okay then, who are you?" I asked hoping he would answer at least one of my questions. "A fan" was all he said.

_Ooookay, so maybe K-san paid some guy to do this, I mean, I_ have_ ditched work for three days. Maybe I should have called him, but I didn't think K-san would go _this far.

"A fan… that's nice." I said happily. "You just don't seem to get it do you, god they were right, you _are_ slow in the head," he said, and I knew for sure now that it was indeed a male voice.

"That wasn't very nice!" I began to cry again. "Stop that!" he yelled grabbing my arm again, which didn't help my tears. "Hey what was that for? Okay the jokes over, let me go." I said.

"A joke?" He began to laugh; it was a cold laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "My sweet boy, do you really think that this is a joke?"

It was then that I discovered why I couldn't move; my arms were tied to the arms of the chair I was sitting in. _Why would they need to tie me up?_ "Did K-san put you up to this?" I asked trying to tug my arms free. "No, although your manager was getting pretty upset by your absence, "he told me. "Then it was Hiro, o-or Tohma?" _Who would do something like this? _He laughed again, "Tohma, ha, he wouldn't get someone else to do his dirty work; he likes to do it himself." It was true, when Taki from ASK had messed with Yuki, it was Tohma that put a stop to it.

I was seriously freaked out by this point. _Maybe this isn't a joke!_

"Yuki?" It was a question.

I could almost feel him smiling behind me, "Ah yes, the handsome Eiri Yuki." _Wait did he just say handsome?_ "No he didn't set this up… but he did cause it." He told me. "Yes, the charming Eiri Yuki, popular romance novelist, stealer of lady's hearts." As he said this he ran his hand through my hair, "but you, you're the one who stole his heart." "What does he see in you, you're loud, you cry, and frankly I just can't stand you!" He yelled grabbing a handful of hair and tugging, pulling my head back.

I looked up into cold eyes, so blue they appeared to be made of ice. His face would have been handsome if not for the nasty sneer that spread upon it. Silver hair cascaded down to end at his shoulders. _My god, he's only my age! _

"Why…are you…doing this? I thought you… were a fan," I asked through the pain. He let go of my hair and slowly walked around to face me. He was muttering to himself, but I caught words like "see in you…ugly…and mine." He cupped a hand to my cheek almost lovingly, then began to laugh again as he dug his nails into my cheek and pulled his hand down, gauging deep cuts into the side of my face. "Why am I doing this," he repeated, still laughing, "I never said I was a fan of yours."

**

* * *

Yuki's POV**

"Eiri, calm down, I have not seen Shindo-san." Tohma told me. "Tohma you don't know where he is then?" I asked again my temper rising. "As I have said before Eiri, I do not know where Shindo-san is." "Then your of no use to me" I shouted and slammed the phone down. It was already noon of the day after I sent Shuichi to Hiro's, and no one had seen or heard from him. Hiro was out searching the streets; K-san accompanying him. Fujisaki was at the studio, incase he showed up there, and I was making phone call after phone call trying to find someone that might have seen him. And I was having no luck.

_I know I upset Shuichi but I thought he had gotten over it. Maybe I was wrong? No, Shuichi definitely didn't disappear because of our 'misunderstanding.' But he hadn't even shown up at Hiro's place. So something must have happened to him between my house and Hiro's._

_Dammit! What could have happened to him? Hit by a car? Mugged? Kidnapped… hell no, who would want to kidnap an annoying brat? Maybe… maybe someone had gotten a hold of him again and had raped him. No! If that was the case, then I'll find whoever did it, and make sure that when they die, they'll think Hell is Heaven compared to what I did to them._

_Why does this always happen to us? We fight, and then one disappears for awhile. Yup it seemed to be a habit of ours._

But my thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone.

"Hello." I asked hopping that I would hear Shuichi's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Eiri-san." It was Suguru Fujisaki.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"Well, I received a strange message here at the studio; I thought you should hear it."

"What the hell are you talking about? What the fuck do I care about a message?"

"Before you bite my head of even further, let me play the message for you." Was the boy's reply.

"Hello there, I'm assuming someone from the band Bad Luck will be receiving this message, and I do hope that they will pass it on to Yuki-sama." The voice was cold and held a hint of laughter and mockery. "By now you're probably wondering where your golden boy Shindo-san is," he paused to laugh, a cold laugh that made me shiver, "well don't worry, he's safe with me…for now. But I was simply calling to introduce myself; Hello I am a fan, nothing more, my name is of no importance now. I hope I'll be talking to you guys again, until next time."

"That's all I'm afraid, Eiri-san," it was Fujisaki's voice on the other end once again.

"What the fuck was that suppose to mean?" I yelled

"I'm not quite sure, however I have the message recorded and Seguchi-san has a copy. I don't know what he intends to do about the situation"

"You gave Tohma a copy! Dammit!" Then calming down (just a little bit) I asked "May I also have a copy of that message, and any others like it that come in?"

"Of course"

"All right then, goodbye" I hung up the phone.

So someone had taken _my_ Shuichi. I hate it when people touch _my_ stuff without asking.

* * *

**A/N: Its me again, so Shuichi has been kidnapped, what will Eiri do now? Isnt that fan a little scary? Anyway, please review.**


	4. Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, I do however, own my plot and fanboy.**

**Warning: Contains mild OOC, and language use.**

**I now give you chapter four of Words That Hurt Us: Pet

* * *

**

**Fan's POV **

I watched as my pet whimpered in pain. _God why did he have to be such crybaby? I mean, I haven't even really hurt him that much…yet._ It had been two days since I had left my first message at N-G studios. I had watched the pink haired brat's friend's fall deeper and deeper into despair with each passing day.

They didn't seem to know about the cameras that I had planted weeks before and I took great pleasure in watching their frantic search efforts. For some reason watching their pain, and knowing that I was its cause, made me feel like a god. I especially enjoyed watching Eiri Yuki's pain.

"Ahhh, now, now pet, don't cry, it only makes things worse for you," I purred to my captive, Shuichi from the band Bad Luck. He tried to pull away from the hand I placed gently on his forehead. "Haven't we talked about this, a pet should never resist his masters touch," I said as if I was talking to a misbehaving five year old. The scared look in his eyes gave me great pleasure.

"How can I be mad at you when you look at me like that?" I asked sweetly. "Don't…stop," Shuichi whispered his voice hoarse from trying to yell for help. "No talking back, you shall have to be punished," I told him wagging a finger at him. I picked up the knife that lay on the table. "Now to make the lesson stick," I said and I ran a hand over his shirtless chest. I slid the knife across his smooth skin, from collar bone to the opposite side of his chest.

He arched his back, and threw his head back as he screamed, arms tugging at the ropes that bound him. "Baby, you'll make yourself bleed more then you have to," I told him putting the knife down. He was sobbing, and if he thought it would get me to stop, then he was a slow learner.

"Now let's get that blood cleaned up, before you make a mess on my floor," I said before I bent down and licked the blood from the wound I had made on his chest. "You liked that didn't you?" He continued to sob, and said nothing. "I asked you a question; good pets speak when told to!" I yelled, and stabbed a fingernail into the same cut I had just 'cleaned'.

He screamed again, but this time I could tell he wouldn't be able to keep screaming for long, all that yelling for help had left him with very little voice, and his screams were not as loud nor as painful as I would have liked.

He had continuously asked me why I had brought him here, and each time he asked I heard more and more terror creep into his voice. I hadn't told him anything yet, and the only reason I spoke to him was to tell him how _my_ pet should behave. He _was_ a slow learner, and I had to educate him in the same lesson repeatedly.

_What's so hard about answering when your master asks a question? Or doing what you're told?_ I thought harshly as I removed my fingernail from his cut.

"Now be a good little pet, and be quiet while daddy leaves your friends another message," I cooed. I tied a piece of cloth, from the same table that held the knife, around his mouth, as a gag, incase he decided to try and get a message to his friends. _There isn't really anything he could tell them even if he wasn't gagged. I haven't told him my plan nor did I think he knew where he was. I mean, how could he know he was in an unused warehouse? _I had put him in a backroom, with no windows and only the one door.

* * *

I walked over to the phone, and dialed the number to N-G studios. To my surprise someone picked up.

"Hello, N-G studios, Tohma Seguchi, speaking."

"Ah so this time it's Seguchi-san" I said slyly.

"Um…excuse me? Do you have business with me?" He asked clearly confused.

"Don't you know who this is? I'll give you a hint, I love leaving messages."

"Oh, so you finally contacted us again. Where have you taken Shindo-san?" He asked me very business like.

"I have him here, he's safe, well," I laughed, "he doesn't listen very well, but I'm reeducating him."

"Why did you take him?"

"You're telling me the great Tohma Seguchi-san hasn't figured it out yet," I jeered.

"Are you trying to hurt N-G studios?"

"No, that's just a plus."

"Then…" his voice trailed off.

"So you get it now don't you?"

"What do you want with Eiri?" He sounded angry now.

"Now, now, don't worry, I don't plan on any physicalharm coming to Eiri-sama, I just want him to play my game."

"Your game! Is that what this is?"

I ignored his question, "I have a message I would like you to make sure Eiri-sama gets." I put the phone to Shuichi's mouth and removed his gag. "Say hello to Tohma, pet." He obeyed, "Tohma…Yuki…"

"Good day, Seguchi-san." And I hung the phone up.

"I told you to say hello, and you didn't," I told him dangerously. He shrank back in his chair and I advanced on him with the knife.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all its me again. did every one enjoy this chapter? I bet many of you are thinking that I'm pretty messed up right now, but I'm sane, believe me. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of my story.**


	5. Watched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, I do own my own plot and fan boy, not that anyone wants them.**

**Warning: contains mild OOC, and language usage.**

**I now give you chapter five of Words That Hurt Us: Watched

* * *

****Tohma Seguchi's POV**

I stared at the object lying on my desk puzzled. "What is it?" I asked

"Its hair," my visitor gazed at me with a look of pain, and anger on his face.

"H-hair," I repeated stunned. I stole a look at the pink object. Now that he told me that's what it was I could clearly see it. It _was_ hair, Shuichi's hair.

"Eiri… did _he_ send this to you?"

"Who else? Who else but that bastard would send me something this sick?" Eiri Yuki yelled, slamming a fist onto my desk, causing everything on it to jump.

"Why would he do this? Eiri, don't you have any idea who this guy could be?" I asked coming around the table to stand in front of my brother-in-law.

"But I _do_ know who's doing this," he said

"What! Eiri you do, why didn't you tell me?" I grabbed his shoulders so that he couldn't run away. With him in this kind of condition there was no telling what he would have done.

"The only reason I know is because Shuichi's hair wasn't the only thing he sent me. He also sent me this." Eiri reached into his pocket and pulled out a few strands of silver hair.

"Silver hair… who's is it" I asked

"I'm not sure, but I think it's that crazy fan I told you about, the one that stalked me while I was in the hospital. He had hair like this, long and silver." He started to cry

"What if I never see him again? What if that boy has already killed him? He would have died because of me; I don't want to kill anyone else. I can't kill Kitazawa again."

"Oh Eiri, it's okay, we'll get Shindo-san back, I promise," I told him, putting my arms around him and hugging him close.

* * *

Once Eiri had calmed down a bit I had my cousin Suguru Fujisaki take him home.

Sitting with my head in my hands, at my desk I sighed. I didn't know how we were going to get Shinido back.

Maybe I should call the hospital and ask if any of the nurses remember the silver haired boy. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Raising my head I reached to pick up the phone. The sunlight shining into my office and reflecting off of something on one of my shelves caught my attention. _What's causing that?_ I asked myself and put the phone down.

Walking over to the shelf, I moved objects around, trying to find the source of the light. Pulling down a dragon figure, that I couldn't remember was there, I gasped. If I wasn't mistaken there was a camera in the jewel at foot of the dragon.

We were being watched! My mind began to race. _Were there anymore camera's hidden other places? If so, where? How long have these things been here? _And_ how did they get here?_

I quickly left the office, barely glancing at the receptionist as she inquired about my day. _What should I do? Should I tell Eiri? I'd have to, maybe they planted camera's there to. Where could we go that was safe?_

* * *

Pulling up to Eiri's house, I took a deep breath. How was I going to get him out of the house? While driving over here I had thought that there had to be cameras in Eiri's house, he was the boy's target after all.

"Hello, Eiri," I said smiling when he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked me, taking a drink of beer from a can held in his right hand, a lit cigarette was in his left.

"Eiri, I wanted to take you out somewhere," I told him brightly. "There was something I wanted to discus with you."

"Tell me here, I'm not leaving, incase Shuichi comes back."

"But Eiri, I really think you should come with me," I tried again, giving him the look that told him that it was a very important matter.

He sighed, "Alright then let me grab my coat."

I waited for him in my car, and simply smiled at him again when he climbed in. "So where are we going?" He asked me. "You'll see" I told him and calmly put the car in gear.

* * *

"You're taking me to a movie!" He yelled when we pulled in.

"Shhh, Eiri, listen this is important okay, we can't be overheard."

"Whats wrong with the car then?"

"It might be bugged," I whispered.

"Bugged…you're getting paranoid," he said, but he got out of the car and waited for me to pay for the tickets.

Sitting it the abandoned theater I began telling Eiri how I'd found the figurine on one of my shelves in my office, and how I discovered that it was a camera.

"Are you saying that my house is also being watched!" Eiri said angrily.

"It's quite possible, and very probable. We have to get you out of there for now; he may just be waiting for his chance to get you. Eiri, I can't let that happen. I'm sorry but you have to leave that house" I told him.

"Alright I'll leave, but where do I go?" He asked me, "the way you said it, it sounds like N-G is also bugged. And what about your home, do you think it to is being watched?"

"Yes, I do. But I can't help but wonder why he has done all this: Kidnapping and putting cameras out to watch us. What is his ultimate goal?" I said worriedly.

"I don't know the answers to those questions, but I do know one thing. When I find the fucking bastard that is behind all this, I _will_ make him pay." Eiri Yuki said coldly, and I knew he meant every single word of it.

* * *

**A/N: Heheh, Tohma took Eiri to a movie! Anyway, isnt that fanboy really messed up or is it just me? Oh well...just review and let me know what you think of my story so far.**


	6. Clue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, I do own my plot and my fanboy, not that anyone wants them.**

**Warning: Contains mild OOC, and language use.**

**I now give you chapter six of Words That Hurt Us: Clue

* * *

****Shuichi's POV**

Another 'lesson' had finished long ago, and blood from my arms, still dripped slowly onto the floor. I didn't even know what the 'lessons' were about anymore, I think _he_ just enjoyed hearing me scream. I'm not even sure what day it is anymore, wither it was night or day, or how long I had been here.

Here. Where is here? I only saw light when _he_ was here. All the other time, I sat in darkness. With the light I saw grey-stone walls, and a hard grey floor. I couldn't see the door, although I knew it was behind me, the door to my prison. But I knew when _he _came, _he_ brought the light, and when _he_ left, robbed me of it.

I have come to love the darkness, in which I now sit. It means I am safe. I can rest…but only in the dark.

But here comes the light, my pain, _him_. He has something with him, I can smell it, and I hear him set it down on the table that I know is behind me. "Is my pet hungry?" He cooed as he turned my chair around to face the table. He was smiling at me, but like Tohma, his eyes weren't smiling.

He dipped a spoon into the bowl and I saw that it was soup, as some splashed back into the bowl. No wonder I didn't know what it had been, my starved body hardly knew what food was anymore.

He brought the spoon to my lips, "Open," the silver-haired boy ordered. I would have loved to spit right into his evil face, with those frozen eyes. But I did what I was told, my mind screaming at me not to, my body crying for the food. He only fed me once a day and that was if I had been _good. _

My starving stomach cried with happiness at the food, as the warm liquid slid down my dry, cracked throat. If I was lucky, maybe it would be poisoned.

But I had no such luck, the bowl was empty, and so was my stomach, and I was still here.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked me, and I nodded, as I was supposed to do. "Good, I have a treat for you today," he purred, "I think it will be enjoyable for both of us."

**

* * *

Yuki's POV**

I lay on the bed, watching the sun set, another day gone, another day without word from _him_, and another day with out Shuichi.

I was staying at a hotel, upon Tohma's request, and I hated every minute I was here. I wasn't supposed to leave, and I wasn't supposed to have visitor's except for Tohma, and anyone else that Tohma said could come. The hotel staff was ordered by Tohma not to tell anyone that I was in residency there, and anyone that that broke that order, would be severely punished by Tohma, and the power he had at his disposal.

A knock at my door, jolted me from my thoughts of Shuichi, and fearfully I rose from my bed and looked out of the peephole to see who was at my door. _Fearfully I said, look what this punk has reduced me to, he stole my Shuichi, and now he stole my pride._

I opened the door with relief, it was Tohma. I snorted to myself, just last week I had hated Tohma, and now this week, I was relying on him with my life.

"How long do I have to stay here? Why haven't you found Shuichi yet!" I yelled at him. "Eiri, I'm trying," he told me tiredly. Looking at him, I saw black circles under his blue-green eyes, and he wasn't smiling as he usually did. The search must be taking a lot out of him, and here I was yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, ani, I just miss him so much," I told him. "Oh Eiri, it's okay, but it is I who must apologize," he said sadly. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He drew out a package from the inside of his coat pocket. "This came to N-G studios, for you." He handed me the paper-wrapped package, and I took it with shaking hands. I knew who it was from, it was a feeling I had, a feeling whenever I thought about that bastard that took Shuichi.

I pulled the paper off, slowly, fearfully. It could be anything, even another piece of my Shuichi. But when I had pulled all of the paper off, it was a hand held tape player in my hand. "What is this?" I asked Tohma confused. "I don't know, Eiri, but I think there might be a tape inside, hit play."

Finding the play button, I pushed it down. The sound of panting came from the tape player.

"_Now pet, we must put on a good show for Eiri Yuki-sama." _

"_No, stop, stop, stop it." _This voice was scared, tired, hurt, and tearful. It was Shuichi.

The sounds of air rushing past an object, and a soft squelching sound, were heard, before the hotel room filled with screams, screams so loud, and high that I had to clamp my hands over me ears. Then all was silent, and although no sound came from the tape player, or from Tohma or me, I could still here those piercing screams.

"That sick, fucking, bastard." I said slowly. "Why. Why is he doing this? Why is doing this to me? Why is he doing this to Shuichi?" Tears fell down my face, and splashed onto the thin carpet.

"Eiri…" Tohma said quietly. I turned to face him, rage burning in my eyes, and sadness in his.

**

* * *

Shuichi's POV**

I stared in horror at the tiny screen that my captor had set in front of me. It showed Yuki, and Tohma, in a hotel room, still from shock after hearing my screams.

"_That sick, fucking bastard. Why. Why is he doing this? Why is doing this to me? Why is he doing this to Shuichi?"_

I didn't notice my own tears, as I watched Yuki cry.

"Turn it off! Turn that fucking thing off!" I yelled, tugging at my bonds in vain. "You sick mother fucking bastard. Why won't you just leave us alone? Leave Yuki alone."

"Now, if I did that how would I get my entertainment for the day? We don't really get many other channels down here." He told me stroking my tear stained face.

"What do you mean? Are you watching them all the time?"

"Yes, after Tohma found the first camera, and told Eiri Yuki-sama about it, I had a most difficult time finding him again. And Tohma has tried to find all of my bugs, but he hasn't even found half of them."

"Bugged?" I looked up into those icy eyes.

"I want to watch this show till it ends…one way or another."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I slammed my fists down onto the table. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled, and I flung the tape player across the room. It hit the wall with a oud thud, and fell to the floor with an even luder thud as it broke, causing the tape to pop out.

Tohma picked up the tape, and examined it. "You can only get this kind of tape in the old wearhouse district. Tapes like this haven't been used in years," he said. He looked up at me, "I may know where to find Shindo."

* * *

**A/N: Tohma may know where to find Shuichi! Dont worry Yuki, your little lover will be back soon...right...right? Anyway please review to let me know if you liked this chapter, even though that fan keeps getting weirder and weirder.**


	7. The Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, I do own my own plot and fanboy though.**

**Warning: Contains mild OOC and language use.**

**I now give you chapter seven of Words That Hurt Us: The Door.

* * *

****Fan's POV**

_I knew they were coming for me, but I didn't care, this is what I had wanted in the beginning. It meant that Eiri Yuki was coming for a visit, a visit in which I would be prepared for. And I was going to make sure my pet was also prepared for his lover's visit._

_I still hadn't figured out what I wanted to do with my pet, I just couldn't seem to think of what would hurt both pet, and Yuki, at the same time. I had so many ideas' running through my head, and just not enough time to execute them all, before Yuki would show up._

_I was sure that once Tohma Seguchi had told Yuki, he might have known where I was, that Yuki would try and storm the place, all on his own. He wouldn't wait for Tohma and his security before trying to take me on. But I would be prepared for that too._

**

* * *

Shuichi's POV**

_What was I going to do now? Tohma may know where I am, but how did he plan on getting here? Wouldn't Yuki try to come here on his own? I knew that my captor had something planed, but this time, like every other time, he didn't tell me what it was. _

_They would be coming for me soon. Why was he so calm? Why hadn't he moved me to a new location? _

_I didn't know the answers to these questions, but I had a bad feeling creeping around in my stomach, that told me the answers wouldn't be good ones._

**

* * *

Tohma Seguchi's POV**

"Eiri, we can't just storm the place! We have to be careful about this," I told the upset writer in front of me. He glared at me. "We have to be careful because with as much information about us that this boy seems to know, he may also know that we have discovered where he is hiding Shindo-san. We can not be sure that your hotel room was not also being watched."

"How the fuck would he be watching me in my hotel room!" Eiri yelled, so loudly, that although the door to my office was shut, I'm sure he just gave my secretary a heart attack.

"Think about it, Eiri. He had this place being watched," I gestured to the room around me, indicating the N-G building. "He had our cars bugged; what about us do you think this boy doesn't know anymore?

Yuki just continued to gaze at me, hatred and anger burning in his eyes, burning at the boy that had caused all this. He turned to go.

"Eiri, don't do anything foolish, I don't you to disappear as well," I told him as he reached the door. "Don't worry, ani, I wont disappear, the only one who will disappear will be that bastard that started all this," he said, and he turned to give me a smile, before opening the door, and walking out of my office.

_I knew that smile was not really a smile, I knew it meant that Eiri was planning something, but there was nothing I could do. I had to wait till the police told me they were ready. All I could do now was hope that everything would turn out alright._

**

* * *

Yuki's POV**

_Fine if that bastard didn't want to help me get my Shuichi back, then I would do it alone._ I walked past the secretary, who looked at me frightfully, but I hardly noticed her, I was planning…planning on how to get Shuichi back, and planning on how I would make that little bastard who took him pay.

_Tohma had told me that Shuichi was probably being kept in the old wearhouse that use to distribute music tapes._ I pushed the down button, and waited for the elevator to arrive.

* * *

The tiny ding let me know that I had arrived at the parking garage. I swiftly walked to my car. _I knew what I was going to do now, I was going to get Shuichi back, and kill that boy who took him, when I got there._

* * *

I yanked my car into gear as I drove down the empty streets that led to the old wearhouses. Then realizing that _he _would hear my approach if I continued to drive as I always did, loud and fast, I whipped my car to the side of the street. I would walk from here; I didn't want anything to give me away, not before I had my Shuichi back.

I stood gazing up at the sign: Howard's Tapes: Recordable tapes for all uses.

I knew I had found the place. I put my hand on the rough metal door thinking, _Shuichi, if your in there, I'm coming, don't worry. You don't have to be in pain any more. I'm coming! _And I pushed the heavy metal door open.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda all over the place, huh. Sorry about that, but its just how I like to tell the story. anyway, it seems like Yuki's going to save Shuichi, I hope you get him back, Eiri. **

**Please review.**


	8. A Lover Found, and Tears Are Shed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any art of Gravitation, although I own my plot and fanboy, not that anyone wants them anyway.**

**Warning: Contains Language usage, and mild OOC**

**Only two more chapters to go...so now I give you chapter eightof Words That Hurt Us: A Lover Found, and Tears are Shed.**

**

* * *

****Yuki's POV**

I pushed the door open, the door that felt cold and lifeless beneath my hand. I prayed I would not find Shuichi the same way.

I was surprised and yet not at all, to find the large room brightly lit. I guess that means I had come to the right place.

I looked around, before I entered the building. It was old, but what else would it be, this was the _old_ wearhouse district after all. The room looked like it hadn't been used in some time, but I knew differently, I knew there would be a room that was being used. Used as a prison for the one I love.

My footsteps echoed softly on the hard concrete floors, and my shadow was elongated on the walls. This place was scaring the shit out of me, no place should look this abandoned, and yet still be in use. The only thing that looked like it was missing was ghosts. _Dammit, I sound like I'm writing a horror story_, I told myself, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

I had to focus on finding Shuichi, and finding the bastard that took him. I took another look around, trying to find somewhere that Shuichi may be hidden. There was only one door, other than the one I came thru, down here. My eyes traveled up the rickety staircase. There were more doors up there, and I was betting Shuichi would be up there.

I walked over to the other door, on the ground floor, and turned the knob, _it was worth a try, just to make sure neither of them was in here, _I thought. I flung the door open upon…and empty room. Well not empty, but empty of Shuichi. Every room without him is empty.

What _was_ in the room, was recording devices, a phone, and what looked like monitors. I went over to them, and saw that it was turned off. I reached a shaking hand out, and turned the power on.

I saw Tohma sitting in his office, he was on the phone.

_"I'm sorry, sir, we cannot enter the building, until we get a warrant from the owner, its legal matters sir, I'm sure you understand."_

_"I understand, I understand that you don't want to help a person in need, we know he's being held in there, and all you do is sit there and tell me about legal matters. N-G studio's will handle all legal matters, why won't you understand that!" Tohma told the man on the other end._

_"Sir, the owner of the building will not let anyone enter unless they have his permission, there's nothing we can do, until we get his permission."_

_"Permission! What are you, eleven? I've had enough of this, call me when you get_ your_ permission; I'm going to find a way to do this without your help." Tohma hung the phone up, and then sighed, putting his head in his hands._

_"Would you send K-san in here please," he said to his secretary over the intercom, "I think it's time for his help."_

I turned the power off again, so he was watching us, meaning he probably knew I was here now. If he knew I was here, then it was even better…he knew he was going to die.

**

* * *

Fan's POV**

I watched from outside as Yuki entered my building. I had paid the owner off, so that he wouldn't allow anyone inside, but he didn't know what I was using it for. But I knew he would know as soon as he believed what the police were telling him, but I planed to be gone before that.

I walked closer to the building, fingering the .44 at my hip, yes everything was going according to the plan.

I smiled when I saw Yuki emerge from my equipment room; I loved that look on his face, the one of pain with his eyes burning with rage. I could see him suppress the urge to yell, and slam the door shut, but he was trying to sneak up on me, little did he know that the hunter wasn't really the hunter after all.

He began climbing the stairs to second floor, the floor where my pet was in his cage.

**

* * *

Shuichi's POV**

I saw the light again, it meant he was back; he was going to move me so that Yuki would never find me. Tears fell down my cheeks at the thought of never seeing Yuki again, but I didn't mind, if it was my life for Yuki's then I would gladly give my life, and my freedom.

**

* * *

Yuki's POV**

I opened the door at the end of the hall desperately; I had searched every other room, if he wasn't in here, then what could have happened to him?

I stared at the pitiful looking person in front of me. Their pink hair was messy, and looked as if it had been hacked off in several places. I could see bruises covering his bare arms, and the ropes that held him in the chair. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Shuichi…a bound and broken Shuichi, but Shuichi still.

**

* * *

Shuichi's POV**

"Shuichi…"

I heard my name spoken softly.

"Shuichi...is that you"

Wait that wasn't _his _voice, then who's was it? My mind searched until I placed the voice. It was Yuki! No! It had to be another one of _his_ tricks, I won't fall for it! More tears leaked from my eyes_, why did he have to torture me so?_

"Stop it! Please just stop. Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed, my head falling onto my chest defeatedly.

"Oh Shuichi! What has he done to you?"

"Stop it, you bastard!" I yelled

"Shuichi it's me, it's really me."

_He_ walked over to me, and put his arms around my neck. I winced as _he_ hit the cuts on my chest. The arms around my neck were strong, secure; they weren't the arms of _him_.

"Yuki?" I asked, and the one holding me, let go to walk around me. It was Yuki! He crouched down, and placed a gentle hand on my chin, and tilted my face up. I didn't want to look at him; I didn't want him to see me like this.

He gave me gaze for gaze, as we both stared at each other. I could see the pain in his eyes, as he saw my black eye, busted lip, and many other cuts and bruises on my face. I just wanted to kiss him, I wanted to make sure he was real, and not some fantasy I was having.

He put his arms around me, and although I was still bound, I kissed him lovingly, desperately, longingly. I winced at the pain in my busted lip as we broke the kiss. He was real, I wasn't dreaming. Yuki had come for me.

Yuki looked at my wrists and began untying them from the chair. Once he had gotten one wrist free, I bent down and started loosening my ankles.

He had to help me stand; I was weak from lack of food, lack of circulation, and lack of movement. Yuki put his arm around my waist and told me that we had to get out of here before _he_ returned. We turned to face the door, only to find it blocked.

**

* * *

Fan's POV**

"Isn't that touching?" I sneered as I watched them turn and face me. I had been there to witness their kiss, and I want happy. Yuki was mine! I would make him mine! This had been the plan, take Shuichi, break the will of both him and Yuki, and then take Yuki, and make him mine by killing Shuichi.

I raised the gun I had at my hip, "you've been a bad pet, time to put you down."

I aimed at Shuichi, aimed at his chest, aimed at a spot where I wouldn't hit Yuki. I pulled the trigger, so fast that the two of them had no time to react. I heard the satisfying sound of the bullet entering flesh. I smiled, Yuki would be mine!

The smile died on my lips, I stared in horror at the two men before me. Yuki was shielding Shuichi's body with his own. I_ had_ hit something. I had shot Eiri Yuki, instead of my target, Shuichi Shindo.

* * *

**A/N: Heheh, well thats chapter eight. Once again it's all over the place, but I like how this turned out. so now I'm jsut waiting for the hate mail to arrive for shooting Yuki. Please dont hate me, just wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. Please review.**


	9. Never Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation, I do however own my plot and fanboy, not that anyone wants them.**

**Warning: Contains mild OOC and language.**

**I now give you chapter nine of Words That Hurt Us: Never Let Go

* * *

**

Yuki's POV

I watched in horror as _he_ rose the gun and fired, fired at Shuichi. I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed him in my arms, and used my body as a shield. I don't know why I didn't just pull him out of the way; I guess I just couldn't think clearly.

Shuichi stared at me, tears in his eyes. The grip I had on him loosened, and I was falling towards the ground. Shuichi grabbed at me, and I was saved from hitting the floor. He fell to his knees from my weight and I fell into his lap.

"Yuki!" His tears dripped onto my face, mingling with mine. "Yuki, why did you do that?"

"Ai shiteru baka." I reached a hand up to touch his cheek, a cheek that had deep scratches gauged into it. "Because, I love you…I love you, you idiot."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I'm sorry he put you through so much, I couldn't protect you, can you ever forgive me, Shuichi?" I ignored the blood that ran from my back.

"No Yuki! Don't talk like that; this was never your fault!" He told me stroking my hair away from my face. "Yuki…"

My eyes began to close, I was so tired. My breathing slowed, and my hand fell from his face. "Itsumo nando demo," I whispered before closing my eyes completely.

**

* * *

Shuichi's POV**

"_I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I'm sorry he put you through so much, I couldn't protect you, can you ever forgive me, Shuichi?" Yuki asked me._

_"No Yuki! Don't talk like that; this was never your fault!" I told him stroking his hair away from his face. "Yuki…"_

_His eyes began to close and he whispered "Itsumo nando demo…"_

"Yuki, no!" His eyes were closed now, and his body was getting colder and colder. His blood still ran from the gunshot wound, and it was warm on my knees. How could his body be so cold, and yet his blood be so warm?

This seemed so familiar to me, but why? Then it hit me, I had dreamed a week ago that Yuki was lying like this now, body cold, and blood warm.

Why did it have to end up like this? Why couldn't I have taken the bullet instead of him? Why…why? I cradled his limp body in my arms, forgetting everything except for the one I loved, the one that lay in my arms.

**

* * *

Fan's POV**

I stared as pet caught the falling Yuki. _How could I have missed? How could this have happened? No physical harm was supposed to come to Yuki. _

I turned and ran my footsteps not nearly loud enough to cover the sounds of sobbing I had left behind. My plan had failed. Yuki would not be mine.

The main door was still open from when Yuki entered, and I bolted thru it. I looked back over my shoulder to see if pet had followed me. I ran into someone, and they grabbed me, pinning my arms.

**

* * *

Tohma Seguchi's POV**

A silvered haired youth ran from the building, and not paying attention to where he was running, ran straight into K-san. "That's our boy, K-san; keep a good hold on him." I told the blond American.

"Seguchi-san, I heard a gunshot within, before this one ran from the building," Fujisaki yelled.

"Shuichi…?" Shuichi's best friend Hiro asked.

I faced the bastard that started all this, "what happened in there?" I asked.

"He…he wasn't suppose to get in the way…he protected him…bad pet!" The boy said. I slapped him trying to get some since out of him, but he just kept muttering about a bad pet.

"I'm going in!" Hiro told me, and he sprinted off into the building.

"K-san, hold him, I'm going in as well," I told Bad Luck's manager, and also ran off into the building.

I could see that Hiro had already made it up the stairs and was frozen in front of a door way, at the end of the hall. "What is it, Nakano-san?" I called and climbed the stairs to come and meet him in the hall.

I backed away in horror at the sight of Yuki lying limply in Shuichi's arms, blood sluggishly creeping from his back, onto Shuichi's knees.

"Eiri!" I cried and rushed into the room, shoving Hiro out of the way.

"He saved my life, Seguchi-san, but he wont open his eyes…he's so cold," Shuichi sobbed to me.

"Nakano, call an ambulance, hurry!" I yelled at the red-haired youth. I tried to grab Eiri away from Shindo, but he would not let go, he would not let go of the one he loved.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm awaiting the hate mail, for shooting Eiri. Well you'll all just have to wait for the last chapter of this little story. **

**This is a little off topic, but one of my friends asked me what this fan looked like, because they didnt like my discription, and all I can think of comparing fanboy to is Izak from Gundam Seed.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know you want that last chapter!**


	10. A Lover Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Graviation**

**Warning: contains OOC**

**This is it everyone, the last chapter of Words That Hurt Us: A Lover Lives

* * *

**

Shuichi's POV

After Hiro and Tohma arrived, Hiro called for an ambulance. I had thought Yuki was dead, and Tohma was trying to blame it all on me. I was wrong, Tohma not been yelling about how it was my fault, he was yelling to tell me that Yuki was still alive.

He had lost a lot of blood, but the bullet hadn't hit anything but muscle and bone. I thought he was going to die; well that's why I became a singer instead of a doctor.

Yuki was going to live!

* * *

They weren't going to let me ride in the ambulance with him, saying something about how I wasn't family, but Tohma whispered something to the man, and both he and I joined Yuki while he was taken to the hospital.

* * *

That was about two days ago, and now I'm sitting in a hospital room with him, the one I love. But of course we're not alone. Tohma, his wife Mika, her brother Tatsuya, Hiro, and his wife Ayaka, were gracing us with their company. It had been like this for two days, and I wanted to know why they wouldn't leave the two of us alone!

Yuki was sitting up in bed, and he was smiling. He has been smiling the whole time he was awake, and even in his sleep, he would still be smiling. I hadn't seen him smile this much in the entire time we've been together, and it was starting to freak me out, but Tohma told me that he use to smile like this before he killed Kitazawa. He told me that he had found something to truly smile about. I didn't care what Tohma said, it was still creepy.

I leaned across Yuki's bed and kissed him on the cheek, telling him I was going to get a drink from the vending machine. He turned to look at me, and said "see if they have any beer." I was shocked! He was supposed to be resting and getting better, and all he wants is a beer! I laughed at him, "Alright, I'll see if they have your precious beer" And I walked from his room, and down the hall to the vending machines.

* * *

"Sorry Yuki, no beer," I told him walking back into the room, my arms laden with drinks, I had brought some back for everyone. "Well then I guess I'll have to settle for you," he replied, "now come over here."

I noticed that something wasn't right, everyone had left the room, it was just me and Yuki now. "Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"I kicked them out,"

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I told them what I had planed for you, and they left on their own."

"Yuki, you're such a naughty boy," I said, playfully.

"Yes, yes I am, now come punish me," he ordered.

I set the drinks down on a spare chair near the door, and went over to his bedside. I leaned down and I kissed him. It had been our first kiss since he had found me, and since I had thought he was dead. I had missed him so much, and from the way he returned my kiss, I could tell he had been longing to this as much as I had been.

We were so "distracted" that we didn't hear the door open, however we did hear a loud voice that caused me to jump away.

"Shuichi! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ryuichi cried and flung himself onto me. "I was so worried, when Tohma told me you had been kidnapped, I wanted to come back right away and help look for you, but I had to finish recording before my manager would let me leave. He's such a big meanie; I wanted to come back so bad." He was crying like a five-year-old.

I returned Ryuichi's hug, and laughed as Yuki growled possessively. He had been this way ever since the kidnapping. "Oh…oh, I'm sorry, I interrupted you didn't I…I'll just go join my boyfriend and his family." And with that, Ryuichi left the room to go join Tatsuya.

* * *

Once we were alone again, we continued where we left off. I fell into the passion, the sweetness that was Yuki. I was halfway onto the bed when the door was opened yet again. "God dammit," Yuki growled and I looked to see who had interpreted us this time. Everyone had returned, and much to my embarrassment, someone was clapping. They had their arm linked with Tatsuya, and they were grinning as they clapped.

"Ryuichi, that's a bit uncalled for," a new voice said, and Noriko entered the room. "So is that," Tatsuya said, pointing at me and Yuki.

"Oh, like you haven't kissed lover boy there" Yuki said, nodding at Ryuichi, who blushed.

"Ryu, you know you have to stop running away, our manager tried to kill himself when he noticed you weren't there." Noriko told her lead singer.

"But Sakano knew that Shuichi had been kidnapped and he wouldn't let me go help look for him!" Ryuichi replied, hiding behind Tatsuya in fear at Noriko's anger.

"Because he knew that Tohma was there, and they didn't need any more help other then that!" Noriko told him, causing Tohma to scratch his head bashfully.

I could see that Yuki was getting annoyed at this point and braced myself for the explosion. "Get out! All of you get out!" He yelled.

The nurse, hearing the commotion, ran in. "Please would all of you leave, your upsetting Mr. Uesugi, and it's bad for his health right now," she told us, a little afraid at addressing such a large group of people.

She left and held the door for Mika, who was the first one through it. I was last to leave the room, but Yuki's voice called me back, "Hey you, come back here,_ your_ not bad for my health."

"I'm not?" I asked teasingly, going over to his bedside.

"No in fact, you're very good," he told me, putting a hand on my cheek.

"And how am I so good for you?" I asked, lowering my face so that we were just inches apart.

"You're good for this," he whispered and for the third time within fifteen minutes, kissed me.

"I won't let anyone take you ever again," he told me when we came up for air.

I nodded, "I know," I told him.

* * *

The police never got their hands on my kidnapper, and Tohma refused to comment. I had the feeling that my captor had met a very sticky end. But who knows? And how do I know that there aren't others out there that won't try the very same thing _he_ did. I don't. All I can do is be with Yuki, and protect him, as he protects me.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats all everyone, thats the last chapter of this fanfiction. Is everyone happy that I didnt kill Yuki? I never planed on killing him off, he's to pretty to kill. Anyway, please review this chapter and let me know if you liked how it all ended. Oh and this chapter was a bit more on the comical side wasnt it?**


End file.
